tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophia Jones/Relationships
Family Lukas Jones "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. But I can't live with a ghost for the rest of my life." - Sophia says goodbye to Lukas' spirit and forgives herself for not saving him Growing up Sophia was the only person that Lukas could be gentle with. Around her he was more calm and the siblings were incredibly close. When Lukas died Sophia was inconsolable and refused to be around anyone else, mourning the loss of her other half. Lukas' spirit was one of the first to visit Sophia and she was at first terrified of the ghostly vision of the drowned boy. It was Lukas who revealed what their father had done to Sophia. Even as her powers grew, Sophia was never able to rid herself of Lukas' spirit because of the immense guilt she felt over not being there to save him from Richard. During her time in hell Lukas' spirit was locked in with her and Sophia would be forced to watch his death over and over while his spirit screamed that she should have been there to save him. It is only when Sophia lets her guilt over his death go that his spirit finally leaves her, though she still remembers him every day. Amanda Jones Sophia's relationship with her mother has undergone several drastic turns over the years. As a young child she was very affectionate with her mother and loved to be held. While Lukas was an isolated child, Sophia would always plead with her mother to play with her. When she discovered that her brother had died Sophia became isolated and refused to let anyone near her. Amanda attempted to get Sophia psychiatric help, hoping this would help with her depression, but it was all for nothing. Once the secret of Richard's crime came out Amanda kicked him out of the home and mother and daughter slowly began to rebuild their relationship. As Sophia refused to leave the house her mother became her confidant, who she would go to after a particularly nasty nightmare or spirit came to her. When the demons attacked their home and Amanda was injured Sophia stayed by her bedside for a full week before running, afraid that the next time Mammon's messengers would kill her mother. Sophia has cut off all ties to Amanda with the exception of the small gift she sends her every year on her birthday. Richard Jones Since she discovered that her father was responsible for the death of her brother, Sophia has cut off all ties with her father. Hunters Nathan Harris "No you idiot! The reason I don't want you going after that thing on your own is because you're my best friend and I don't want you getting killed. I know you better than anyone so push away your pride and wait for me to get there because even you aren't indestructible, no matter what you like to think. I swear to God if you do this I might just kill you myself. Don't you dare hang up on me Nathan Harris!" - Sophia showing concern over Nathan's safety. Nathan Harris is the best friend, and sometimes boyfriend, of Sophia. The two met when she was still new to hunting and his father saved her life. Being around the same age at the time and both hunters, the two quickly bonded and Sophia quickly developed romantic feelings for Nathan. Nathan and his father taught Sophia all they knew about hunting, seeing how determined she was to learn, and when Sophia had learned all she could she left the Harris' and began to hunt on her own. She and Nathan remained in touch all this time and would help each other out if they were working on cases in the same area. Sam Winchester Sophia's relationship with Sam is amiable as they both feel 'less than human' and can bond over their oddities. Dean Winchester When they first met Dean was distrustful of Sophia as he knew there was something she and his brother were keeping from him. Dean's first reaction to seeing Sophia using her demonic powers was to attempt to kill her, only to be stopped by Sam. The two began an grudging working relationship, though Sophia refused to be alone with him if she could help it. After Sophia returned from Hell the two began to understand each other more and Dean listened to her stories of her time below, as well as sharing a few of his own. The two share a tenuous friendship and have learnt that they work well together on cases. Ellen Harvell Jo Harvell Bobby Singer Ash Demons/Angels Mammon "You've made my life a waking nightmare since I was a child. You want to take control over my body so that you can get out of hell and create total destruction on Earth. Tell me why I should do anything you say?" Ruby "I told you that bitch couldn't be trusted." - To Sam and Dean when she learns of Ruby's betrayal. Crowley "Is there going to be more of this scintillating conversation? Because if there is I'd rather just go back to hell." Castiel "She should not be here, she is an abomination." "Always nice to see you too Cas." - Sophia and Castiel Naomi Category:Relationship Pages Category:Supernatural Relationship Pages